


Our Hearts March to the Same Beat

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [28]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Mardy and Tommy are getting married.
Relationships: Mardy Fish/Tommy Haas
Series: 28 Days of Love [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Our Hearts March to the Same Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff!!! I somewhat cheated on this one. I took an old WIP which only had the first like 50 words written and finished it. *shrug* My Tennis OTP. 
> 
> Prompt was You & Me, so for the title I used the song You and Me by You + Me (P!nk and Dallas Green).

Mardy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He glances over at Andy and smiles. "Can you believe this is happening?"

"Dude, you're finally marrying Haas after all these years. So no, I can't believe this is happening. You've been dating him since the Miami tournament in 2000. You've been with him for sixteen years and you're only now getting married?"

"Well, damn. It's only just now legal, And." Mardy rolls his eyes at his childhood friend. "Anyhow, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know. But still."

"Not like you're any better. You and Roger have been together just as long as Tommy and I have, but you don't even live together. He still lives in Switzerland." Mardy smirks a little.

"Shut up," Andy mumbles, looking into a mirror and adjusting his tie. "We're not nearly as committed as you and Tommy and you know it. He'd rather date around and hook up with whoever strikes his fancy, especially since I've been retired and not as readily available to him."

Mardy turns and hugs Andy. "It'll all work out, Andy. It has to."

"I hope so." Andy hugs him back, then sighs and pulls back. "Sorry man. I didn't mean to bring down the mood. This is an awesome day. You are finally marrying the man of your dreams. Your first love."

Mardy smiles. "I know. Finally, I'm marrying him. We've been engaged for eight years, Andy. We both agreed we wouldn't do it until it was legal here in Florida and now it is."

Andy reaches over and straightens Mardy's tie. "I'm happy for you, man. So happy for you." He looks up when someone knocks on the door. "Come in."

Jake and James walk in. "How's it going in here?" Jake asks, smiling at Mardy. 

James shakes his head. "Cannot believe you're going through with this."

Mardy smiles at them both. "It's going fine and of course I'm going through with it, James. I've loved Tommy for sixteen years. I've been waiting to marry him practically since we first met."

"Yeah, but... He's a guy. And you're a guy. It's kind of messed up that you're _marrying_ a guy."

"If you're not going to be supportive, you can not be in the wedding. In fact, pretty sure you shouldn't be here at all if you don't support the two of them," Andy says, glancing over at Mardy who looks startled at the idea that someone may not approve of his marriage.

Mardy nods. "I don't want you here if you're not going to be one hundred percent behind my marriage. I mean, you're one of my best friends, James, and I want you here, but only if you support me and my decision."

James licks his lips, then nods. "Yeah. I... Maybe I shouldn't be in the wedding. I still want to be here for you, but..."

Mardy bites his lip and looks away. "Okay. Thanks for being honest."

Andy squeezes Mardy's shoulder and looks at Jake who just shrugs. "Okay then. James, we'll see you out there. Jake, we need to get this man to the alter."

Jake chuckles and reaches over, clasping Mardy's other shoulder. "Let's go get your ass married."

Mardy grins and squeezes both their hands. "Let's go get me married."

A while later, Mardy grins at Tommy and leans in, the two of them sharing a chaste kiss. Andy snorts and starts ushering the rest of the wedding party down the aisle. Then he pushes the newlyweds down the way. As they make their way out of the hall, Andy gathers everyone and announces the reception is being held at his house and hands out directions. He looks over at the newlyweds. "Okay you two. Go get in your limo and head on to my place. We'll all be with you in a bit. And if you want, there's a change of clothes for both of you in my bathroom."

Mardy hugs Andy and smiles. "Thanks, Andy. We really appreciate this." He tugs Tommy away and into the limo. Once they’re on their way, he turns and smiles at Tommy. “Well, we did it. We got married.”

Tommy chuckles and leans over, kissing Mardy. “So, are you ready to explain yet?” 

“Explain what?” 

“Why James wasn’t standing with Jake and Andy?” 

Mardy sighs, licking his lips. “He... He is still having issues with the whole gay marriage thing. I didn’t want him up there with us if he couldn’t be supportive of what we have together and what we’re going to build together.”

Tommy nods, reaching over and taking Mardy’s hand. “I can understand that. And I’m sorry that he still thinks it’s wrong for us to get married, but at least he still wanted to be there for you.” 

Resting his temple on Tommy’s shoulder, Mardy nods. “I don’t even think it’s that he’s really against gay marriage or whatever; he just never really believed we’d go through with it.”

“Do you think he’s happy for us?” 

“I do.” 

“Then I think you will be okay. I mean your friendship with him will be okay. I know how much he, Andy, the twins, and Jake all mean to you. The relationship the group of you have is something special and I’d hate for you to think he’s not going to be there for you, just because of our marriage.” Tommy reaches over and squeezes Mardy’s knee. “I love you and I never want to make you unhappy.” 

“You couldn’t,” Mardy says as he scoots closer, snuggling up to Tommy’s side. “I love my friends, yes, but you’re the man I’m going to spend the rest of my life building a life with and having a family with eventually.”

“Children?” 

“Eventually, yes. When you retire, maybe.” 

“Mardy... that’s not fair. I’m already nearly forty. We should look into adoption as soon as possible.”

Mardy laughs and kisses Tommy’s cheek. “Then we'll look into having children. I would love to adopt with you." 

"You and me, plus some kids down the line? It's the perfect life."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is it. The end of the 28 Days of Love series. Thanks for sticking with me. I will be working on my 30 Days of October and trying to get that pumped out and completed. Then maybe I will start another series.


End file.
